HayLeigh
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: When a teenager shows up in the Tourist Information Center no one know what an impact she'd have
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: HAY-LEIGH  
RATING: K+ (LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK THATS WRONG)  
CHARACTERS: CAPTAIN JACL HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, GWEN COOPER.**

**PLEASE ENJOY :)**

**

* * *

**

It was a silent rainy night in Cardiff. It was on the top level of one of Cardiff's usually overflowing multi-storey car park when someone tore a hole in the air it was red and shining and it wasn't long before something came flying through. A bag followed by a teenage girl she looked pissed she looked back into the red tear anger filling her eyes,

"Yeah love you too Mum." the tear closed up and the girl groaned as she got to her feet wiping the gravel from her bare knees before straightening her green and black striped knee high socks. She looked around for a moment before huffing, picking up her bag and finding her way off the rooftop.

It was a late Friday night and Ianto Jones was counting the minutes until her could close up the Tourist Information Office that was Torchwoods cover. He was about to get up and lock the door when a slightly ruffled looking teenager came through the door, she had long brown hair with green strips in it and her fringe up in a quiff, she had a short grey skirt on and a tight green t-shirt and a beaten up leather jacket. Everything about her seemed to be green down to her painted fingernails, eye colour and tinted lips,

"Favourite colour then?" he asked before thinking,

The girl blew out a breath, "Something like that," she smiled,

Something was familiar about her, Ianto thought to himself, something in her smile,

"Sorry love were closing soon,"

"Oh," she seemed taken aback, "The thing is okay I know this is going to sound strange but you couldn't tell me where I am could you?"

Ianto frowned, "Cardiff, are you okay? Maybe there's someone you could call to take you home a parent? Brother? Sister?"

"Cardiff okay, see the thing is I'm looking for someone,"

"Aren't we all," he was growing increasingly weary of this girl,

"No he's someone in particular. Captain Jack Harkness. Do you know him?"

Ianto looked up at the security camera that was linked directly to the hub he was hoping Jack was watching,

"No I don't think I've herd of him,"

"Oh, that's a shame because you see he's my father and I'm kind of looking for him,"

For a moment words completely forgot him, "Sorry what did you say your name was?"

"Hay-Leigh, Hay-Leigh Harkness."

The word ricocheted through Jack's head he knew he recognised the girl from the moment she entered the Tourist Information Office. Jack stayed frozen she had changed so much since the last time she'd seen her. Her mother had been from a strange planet Jack had visited as a time agent Sam he had called her although her actual name had been almost un pronounceable she had green skin beautiful flowing green hair everything about her had been green he had no doubt that was where Hay-Leigh had got her green tinted looks from. Hay-Leigh had been five last time he saw her and that was almost two hundred years ago now but Hay-Leigh could only be about seventeen. Her and Ianto were stood in silence now waiting for something to happen. It took Jack a moment to piece his head back together before running towards the cog wheel.

To Hay-Leigh's surprise a wall in the Tourist Information Office opened and her father walked through looking exactly the same as the day he had walked away from her and her mother. He put his hands into his pockets like he was waiting for her to say something the man she'd been talking to just stood up and looked accusingly at her father she didn't know what to say she was about to do something yell at him maybe but he beat her to it,

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, angrily perhaps she wasn't sure,

She quickly lost her cool, "What the hell is that suppose to mean you don't want me here? You're suppose to be my father!" she could feel tears prickling her eyes she couldn't stand anymore rejection,

"Has something happened to your mother?"

She snorted, "No, she got married had more kids. She's sick of me. She sent me here. And here I was thinking you'd be glad to see me but you know what I'm better off on my own. See you on the flip side love." with that she turned on her heal and headed for the door. Ianto elbowed Jack in the ribs hoping his sometimes daft boss would get the message to go after her. Hay-Leigh stormed out of the office rain quickly hitting her she got about half way down the street before she herd someone yelling after her. She turned around to see him he was huffing obviously struggling to keep up with her him deep blue military coat billowing out behind him,

"Leigh!" he called after her using her nickname that was usually only reserved for her friends to use but she wasn't about to complain, "Look I'm sorry okay you kind of stunned me I wasn't expecting you to show up okay,"

She nodded she didn't want to be the tough guy all alone she wanted to be with her family like she always had been. She practically jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and never wanting to let go she felt his arms go around her lower back as he held her tight.

Hours later Leigh had crashed out on the hub sofa and Jack was sitting in his office staring at a photo frame in his hand when he herd a light knock on the door,

"Come in," he said quietly knowing full well who it was. Ianto walked in and took his usual seat on Jacks desk,

"I know what your going to say Ianto you're going to ask why I never told you about her and honestly I don't know why it just never seemed worth mentioning Sam made it clear she didn't want to see me again I assumed Leigh would grow up hating me and I'd never see her again,"

"Yeah but you were wrong she came looking for you. She loves you very much it's a good chance to make up for lost time,"

"Perhaps,"

"What that suppose to mean,"

"I don't know how to look after a kid the life I have is so dangerous how can I involve her in this in Torchwood,"

"You don't need to she's almost an adult I have no doubt she can look after herself she just wants you to be her dad to love her no matter what,"

Jack smiled and ruffled Ianto's hair, "What would I do without you?"

"God knows." Ianto joked.

Gwen ran into the hub Monday morning late as per usual. She slipped off her leather jacket and hung it on coat hanger admiring the other more battered leather jacked on the stand wondering whose it was,

"Urg I look horrible," someone groaned a moment later the door to Jacks office banged open and a teenage girl stepped out wearing dress trousers black shoes and a dark blue school polo shirt she froze when she spotted Gwen,

"Hey you must be Gwen I'm Hay-Leigh but you can call me Leigh and ignore these horrible clothes I don't normally dress like this but tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber are trying to get me to wear it,"

Jack and Ianto came out Jack's office,

"Gwen, this is my daughter,"

"You have a daughter? Since when?"

"Well for a while now,"

"Really? So are you going to be staying?"

"Hopefully I'm sure we'll be good friends," she smiled muttering, "Not." under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO THIS STORY WAS ORIGANALLY JUST A ONE OFF BUT AFTER A STROKE OF INSPRATION I DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. ENJOY :)**

**

* * *

**

"God I hate school," Leigh muttered to herself momentarily forgetting she had a com link in her ear

Gwen snorted on the other end, "We all did love,"

Leigh rolled her eyes and mouthed bitch to her mirror she had hanging in locker. It was 3.29 exactly or 15.29 whichever way you put it Leigh didn't quite understand twenty-four hour clock just yet but she was getting there. It had taken just nine whole minutes for the sheep teenagers to clear out of the second floor of B block in her school. She quickly redid her quiff and pulled out her fav skirt from her locker and pulling it over her dress trousers before pulling off her school trousers and school shoes at the same time to revel her stripy knee high socks. She quickly pulled them up and pulled her boots on. Next came her polo shirt thrown into the locker revelling her green top she pulled her leather jacket on and smiled in the mirror. Back to normal, she thought before quickly checking her watch again. 3.30. She smiled before kicking off with her feet propelling herself forward around the bend and down the four flights of stairs, (they says it's two but it's really four), her boots hit the floor with a thump as she jumped the last five steps. She propelled herself forward again arms and legs pumping at the same time she vaulted over a wooden table and chairs she hit the ground running turning around another corner and jumping the nine stairs instantly regretting it as she knees and palms scraped against the gravel. She quickly pulled herself up and rounded the last corner moving as full speed up the slight incline grabbing hold of the inside handle of the SUV and flinging herself into the car slamming the door behind her.

"That was impressive," Ianto commented from the passenger seat twisting round to look at her he held up a hand,

She smiled and slapped her hand against his checking her watch again. 3.33. She smiled at the Welshman again she really like Ianto he was sweet and caring not to mention he made a brilliant cupper. He'd also made her transition into living in Cardiff easy having given her a background and paper trail not to mention his spare room as her father found a place for her to live in the hub. She also loved how much he cared for her father and although she had wanted her parents to be, together they had never had what Ianto and Jack had.

Leigh picked up the gun that was next to her and weighted it in her hands she pulled out the magazine and checked it before slotting it back into place,

"So what's the story with this place we're heading to?"

Jack glanced over his shoulder before answering in his soft American accent that always put Leigh at ease,

"We know there was a slight bleep on the rift prediction program this morning we barely even noticed it but then this afternoon it started going crazy,"

"And where exactly did this go off?"

"An old collage we're heading there now we need to find out what the hell is going on,"

"Okay then," she muttered as the SUV pulled up at the old building which had to have about nine floors. It looked like crap from the outside and Leigh had no doubt it was even worse inside but this was her world now and she was actually quite enjoying it school, hunting aliens, (even though she was one), living in the hub with her dad, laughing and joking about with him and Ianto also one of her new hobbies was making nasty remarks about Gwen in her mother tongue. She didn't know why she really disliked Gwen she just did maybe it was her valley's accent or maybe the condescending was she talked to her the way Leigh had discovered all police talked like. Leigh shook her head trying to get her head in the game as she walked up to the old collage in toe with Jack and Ianto. When they were inside Ianto checked his handhold device,

"Okay then," Ianto announced, "Who want's to run up to the ninth floor?"

Leigh huffed, "I'll do it you drama queen," she turned to Jack and Ianto, "But if I get just an inkling that you two are making out while muggings here runs up nine flights I will deck the both of you,"

Jack giggled, "You become more and more like your mother every day,"

"God I hope not." she muttered jogging up the first flight of stairs.

It took her a good ten minutes to jog up to the ninth floor she hugged the banister for a minute appalled at how out of breath she was,

"What do ya see?" her fathers voice crackled in her ear,

"Come up here and look you irritating pratt,"

"Leigh," her fathers voice scolded her, he was getting better and better at that, Leigh thought to herself,

"I don't know yet I was ahh catching my breath,"

Ianto snorted, "Meaning not even the great Hay-Leigh Harkness can run up nine flights of stairs?"

"Oh shut up welsh-boy and technically it's eighteen,"

She herd both of them brake into fits of laughter. She rolled her eyes plodding over to one of the doors she pushed through it and found herself in a small corridor with a girls bathroom to the left and another door to the right that had the glass smashed out of the small window in it. She pulled her gun from its holster holding it loosely in her right hand she pushed through the door on the right. Laying in the middle of the large room was a metal box with a metal disc in front of it. She approached it cautiously pointing her gun at it. It didn't appear to be doing anything she gently pressed her fingers the disc and to her surprise it activated. A small hologram appeared hovering above the disc. It was her mother. Her green hair smoothed down against her light green skin for a moment the hologram smiled before it became serous,

"Smile your on camera." Then it disappeared and the metal box activated,

"Crap!" she yelled down the com, "It's a bomb get out of here!"

"What about you!" her fathers voice screamed in her ear,

"I'm on my way just get out now!"

She propelled her self down the staircase jumping as many stairs as she could. Then there was an earth shattering bang that bounced of the walls then the floor gave in beneath her in the old building. She hung on to remainder of the stair that was crumbling beneath her fingers she quickly said a prayer to a god she didn't believe in before the stair she was hanging on to fell apart and she fell he body connected with the ground and her world went black.

* * *

**MORE TO COME I PROMISE**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY LONG BUT IT'S IMPORTANT. THANKS FOR THE REVEWS THEY'RE VERY APRECIATED. ENJOY**

**

* * *

**Jack carefully lifted his daughter from the rubble of the old collage she was still breathing at least Jack just hoped the damage wasn't too serious. After Owens death they hadn't recruited a new doctor and Leigh wasn't human they cold hardly take her to a hospital. He loaded her into the back of the SUV resting her head on his lap as Ianto got into the drivers seat, there was a small cut on this head from were a piece of falling rubble had smacked him over the head, he threw the car into forth gear and headed out before the police arrived.

Leigh's eyes fluttered open her head pounding something fierce looking up she could see the paled face of her worried father she tried to lift a hand to sooth him but her body just wasn't responding,

"Hay-Leigh?" she herd her fathers voice loud and questioning filled with worry, "It's okay sweetheart we're going to get you back to the hub your going to be okay,"

"We're almost there," Ianto's thick welsh accent came through the fog in her mind, Leigh puffed out another breath, It was getting hard to breathe. You have broken ribs, the sensible voice in the back of her head informed her. The next thing she knew was that she was laying on the mortuary slab in the medical bay of the hub and it was bloody cold,

"How's she doing?" Ianto asked, his voice etched with tiredness and concern,

"I have no idea," she herd her father answer his voice hoarse like he'd been crying, "Her people are very advance especially physically they heal faster then any race I've seen before but she's half human I don't know how it works,"

"She looks a bit better anyways less blood drained from her body white and more green tinged,"

Jack snorted, "Yeah well on anyone else that would be bad but she's suppose to be that colour,"

She finally worked up the strength to speak, "Daddy," she moaned her voice sounding like it did when she was five. She felt two people grab her arm. She pried her eyes open carefully turning her neck to the side and pain sparked up it in protest,

"That freaking hurt," she groaned and the two extremely worried looking men burst into laughter, which was what she was aiming for anyways and smiled back at them.

What felt like years later Hey-Leigh was dragging herself up off the slab her dad had been right about one thing she did heal fast maybe not as quickly as her people but she was a half breed after all. She's herd that term a lot when her and her mother had lived on their home world, half breed, she hated the term it had been used to torment her for years but no one called her that here sure they thought she was a bit strange not to mention green but that was okay. Leigh limped out of the medical bay and looked over the her dads office she could hear moaning coming from there and decided to leave it alone unless she wanted to be seriously emotionally scarred for life. She pushed open the door that had been built in which lead to her simple little room it may not be much but she loved it her and Ianto had designed it and unsurprisingly it was all green.

Her mobile that was sitting on her bedside table was flashing nine missed calls from David, she missed him she really did him and Matthew and Josh but she didn't answer but she did listen to the voice mail,

"_Leigh I get it your moms a bitch you don't want anything to do with us anymore but she's coming after you she hacked Torchwood Cardiff she's setting off your alarms Leigh-"_

_The line went dead like someone had cut him off,_

"Crap." she muttered and against her getter judgement she hit the recall button but it went straight to voicemail, she slammed down her phone in anger and flopped down on her bed trying to come up with what she was going to do next.

Ianto was fixing his tie when Jack walked back into the room a devilish smile on his face,

"Do you think she's alright?"

"I think she's just like her dad and she will bounce back,"

"It's interesting this whole being a dad thing I didn't think I'd be any good at it,"

"Well I think your lucky you have such a resilient child,"

Jack laughed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing nothing I'm just saying,"

"Well I think your going to have to pay for that one-" he was cut off as the hub alarms started blaring.

Jack and Ianto ran back into the hub to see Leigh running, (or attempting to), out of her room. Gwen came running up from the cells, training her gun on the people walking in but they had bigger guns,

"Oh god," Leigh moaned,

"Hello darling," the first woman said it was obvious who she was, she was tall with pail green skin and dark green hair, she was Leigh's mother, Sam. She was followed by another woman that looked human her pale blond hair curving into a bob beneath her chin. The last two in were both men one heavily muscled with ebony hair the other tall and skinny with light brown hair hanging down to his shoulders.

"Sam," Jack called out to her, "What the hell are you doing her,"

"Oh my love I'm taking over,"

"Taking over? What Torchwood,"

"Oh yes see I run Torchwood New York or did Hay-Leigh never mention that? I'm sick of my little patch so I'm taking yours. Take them to the cells." she signalled to her team. Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Leigh tried to fight back but they quickly over powered them.

* * *

**I PROMISE MORE :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY THIS ONES A BIT LONGER. ENJOY :)**

**

* * *

**

Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Hay-Leigh were loaded into one cell by the two men,

"Matthew, Josh, come on what the hell are you guys doing?"

Matthew, the muscled one, answered, "Following Sams orders Leigh you should try it,"

"What the hells wrong with you? We're friends remember? Has she brainwashed you or something?"

"Shut up Hay-Leigh." Josh growled at her slamming the cell door.

Gwen turned on Hay-Leigh with barely contained fury in her eyes,

"What the hell is going on!"

"Okay so you guys are probably a lil pissed at me but I can explain. You see I didn't have anything to do with Torchwood New York well not like I do here I mean I knew them all Matthew, Josh, Kayla and David but I didn't work there,"

"Wait which ones David?"

"He's not with them and I don't know why. It's weird I mean I expect this from Mum and Kayla and maybe even Josh because he lusts over Kayla and Mum in equal measure but Matthew isn't like that sure he's not exactly the brains of the operation but it's not like him to follow Mum so blindly,"

"So basically," Gwen huffed, "You have no idea,"

"Well yeah but I put it better. There's one more thing I had a voice mail from David on my mobile warning me about the bomb in the collage. It's making me feel like she's out to get me."

Jack hushed her for a second, "I can hear someone coming."

Matthew frowned as he approached the cell holding Leigh and the rest of Torchwood Cardiff. Why did she have to send him? Is she testing me? He asked himself. He'd been friends with Leigh since she was a tyke and despite her mother she was quite a nice girl. He didn't like seeing this happen to her she had always been a confidant for both him and David she was a listening friend when they needed it or someone to cheer them up when Torchwood was getting them down. But he had to do it for David's sake so he took the couple steps forward,

"Matthew, Matthew," she was banging on the see through cell, "Come on what the hell is going on? I expect this crap from them but not from you, come on Mattie what's going on?"

He flinched as Leigh used David's nickname for him, "It's complicated Leigh,"

She raised her voice, "Well I'm a smart girl," her voice softened, "Talk to me babe,"

She stuck her fingers through the largest holes in the cell, Matthew walked over to her and pressed his fingers on hers and placed his forehead against the cell, he whispered to her,

"Sorry Leigh but she's got David." He pulled his fingers from hers and practically ran away.

Leigh pressed her head into the cold cell door for a moment before quickly whipping round, she banged her arms against the cell,

"Screw this we're getting out of here,"

Ianto smiled, "Not that I'm not loving the enthusiasm but how exactly do you plan on getting us out of here?"

"Simple I grabbed something before I left my room," she reached into the pocket of her puffy green - grey skirt and pulled out what looked like one of Tosh's devices and carefully scanned the small bit of wall next to the plastic cell wall until she found what she was looking for, she smiled and pulled out a tiny metal circle from her pocket and stuck it to the wall,

"Ya'll might want to step back," she announced before the tiny disc lit up then began smoking before it burnt a hole in the wall she walked back over to it and stuck her fingers into the hole and pulled out a couple wines which she then proceeded to attach to her device, which started bleeping like crazy until the door clicked open and she turned to them and smiled,

"Well I hope you guys know a back door out of this place."

It took them twenty minutes and a lot of crawling through filthy underground tunnels to get outside of the Torchwood hub from there they took Gwens car to Iantos flat,

"Okay," Ianto chimed in, "What do we do now?"

"We need to find David,"

"Why?" Gwen smirked,

"Because Sams got David and that's the only reason why Matthew is helping her we find David and we have Matthew on our side and trust me we want him on our side,"

"Okay so how do we find David?" Jack asked,

"We need to hack Torchwood New York find new purchases around Cardiff she'll want him near,"

Ianto smiled walking over to his laptop, "That we can do,"

It took Ianto a while to hack into Torchwood NY and find a place in Cardiff that they owned he turned to them,

"So Torchwood NYC own two properties in Cardiff the first a warehouse in Cardiff's industrial estate and the second a bunker Grange Town,"

"Alright so we split up,"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Leigh it's the only one we got and I'm still in charge no matter what Sam thinks she's doing. Ianto, Gwen check out the bunker in Grange Town. Me and Leigh will check out the warehouse lets move people,"

"Jack aren't you forgetting something we don't have any weapons,"

"And I have no doubt that David will be protected. Seems like we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way with hand on hand combat,"

"What if they have guns?" Gwen protested again,

Leigh raised her eyebrows, "Duck."

Ianto and Gwen approached the bunker with caution. They hadn't talked at all on the way over honestly they didn't have anything to say to each other it had been an uncomfortable silence all the way. Now they had approached the door Ianto nodded to Gwen and she pulled the door open ready to fight but all she found was cobwebs. They headed into the bunker there was nobody in the small room but it was filled with weapons,

"This is brilliant," Gwen said loading up a gun a weighing it in her hand,

"Yeah, to be honest I'd much rather take on Sam and her merry men armed,"

"You and me both," they looked around the bunker for a little while longer collecting up as many weapons they could,

"Ianto, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it,"

"Do you know why Hay-Leigh hates me so much?"

"I don't think she hates you dislikes you maybe but she doesn't hate you,"

"Brilliant."

Leigh and Jack carefully peered around the corner at the warehouse,

"There are guards he's got to be here,"

"Yeah and there armed,"

"Says the guy who could walk through a meat grinder and live to tell the tail,"

"Yeah but you can't,"

"Well lets see."

She took off full speed at the guard who had just turned his back on their general direction, she grabbed hold of the taller man chest just below his neck pulling him down to her height she slammed her foot into the back of his knees making him fall, then she smacked his head into the nearby wall knocking him out cold. She was grabbing his weapon when her dad came running over his jaw hanging slack in surprise,

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

She smiled, "Torchwood NYC style,"

"I thought you had nothing to do with them,"

"Well I didn't but they still trained me up,"

"Okay well lets get inside," he said nodding toward the door further down,

She cocked the gun , "Lets rock 'n' roll."

Once inside the warehouse they split up Jack running to the right and hugging the wall and Leigh going left they ran down the sides Leigh pressed the com link in her ear and whispered into it,

"Dad, I can see him he's in the centre of the room tied to a chair. He's in bad shape," he looked like he'd just gone eight rounds with King Kong, his pale blond hair was matted with blood and his face was slightly swollen. Impulsively she ran over to him and looked down at him, she noticed something move in the corner of her eye and ducked down, the bullets meant for her went into Jack. She quickly pulled her gun up and put two bullets into the man on her left then twisted round and put a bullet in the man trying to sneak up on her,

"Everything's going to be okay," she chanted to David quickly working on the ties around his wrists then moving on to the ones on his legs,

"Man in the coat," he managed to choke out,

"Oh don't worry about him he bounces back," as it on queue Jack rushed back to life with a huge whoop,

"I'm not even going to ask," David laughed as Leigh pulled him over his shoulder,

"Dad come and help me with him."

Jack ran over to them and slung David's other arm over his shoulders and started filling in David on what had been happening.

* * *

**MORE TO COME**


	5. Chapter 5

**PENULTAMATE (I HOPE THATS SPELT RIGHT) CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY DAY. ENJOY :)**

* * *

David had just gotten comfortable on a Welshman's couch who had been introduced to him as Ianto Jones, Torchwood Cardiff, also Gwen Copper and one Captain Jack Harkness. Sam had rarely spoke of the strange Torchwood leader she had had an on and off relationship with, when she did speak of him she'd never had anything nice to say about him apart from recalling how he'd walked out on her and his daughter, (Leigh had always been referred to as his daughter), when she'd had one too many. David had often heard the truth though from Leigh, even as a very young girl she could see when her mother was lying, Sam had forced Jack to leave repeatedly telling him not to come back. He hissed in pain as Leigh pressed a cotton wool ball into a cut just above his eye brow. He locked eyes with her,

"Sorry," she muttered,

"Don't worry about it," he looked round at the other Torchwood members who were now looking at him, "So what's this big plan of yours? You guys gunna take down Sam?"

"Were hoping to," Jack answered, "But it's not as simple as it seems Sam is nothing if not clever,"

"Not to mention she's got Kayla, Josh and Matthew on side,"

David smiled, "Not for long anyways Kayla is no fighter and I've met apples smarter than Josh,"

Leigh snorted, "You got that one right,"

"And now we got a man on the inside all we have to do is get in contact with him,"

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Gwen asked,

"Simple once upon a time a clever teenager wrote a back door chat room no one else will be able to see it,"

"Oh are you talking about me?"

"Yeah brainiac. Now help me up,"

David hobbled over to Iantos laptop with Leigh slightly holding him up,

"How exactly do you plan on doing this," Leigh asked him helping him into the chair,

"I'm going to use the backdoor chart room to get into his cell and talk to him,"

"What if he doesn't believe it's you?" Gwen inquired,

"Trust me he'll know," David started tapping away at the computer about ten minutes in Leigh snorted at him,

"God you're a terrible typist,"

"Oi have you forgotten that computers aren't my thing I'm a doctor not a hacker,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah like I haven't herd that one before Blondie,"

David rolled his eyes, "Got it, Matthew says Sams planning an attack on none other then UNIT,"

"What is she suicidal," Jack sneered,

David turned to face him, "Suicidal or not we can't let her even attempt it,"

"Okay we should be able to get back into Torchwood the way we escaped from there if Matthew can find something to distract them with we should just be able to sneak up on them take them down one by one,"

"Then what?"

"Usual procedure Retcon,"

"Your not going to Retcon Matthew are you? He didn't want any part of Sams madness, he was keeping me safe,"

"And," Leigh chimed in, "Someone still has to go back to Torchwood New York and keep things running,"

"Okay alright I wont Retcon him,"

"Good Matt says he's going to set off the rift alarms we need to get going,"

"You can't come with us,"

"What! Why?"

"Dude you can barely walk,"

"Leigh-"

"Leigh's right," Jack interceded, "You can hardly walk you'll be okay here,"

David huffed but didn't say anything else as the others started loading up with weapons.

Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Leigh were tromping through the many layers of cells when they herd the rift alarm go haywire, Jack smiled,

"Got to give Matthew his props he's good. Lets pick up the pace."

When they got up to the hub they rift alarm was still going crazy keeping Kayla and Josh busy but Sam was nowhere to be seen. Leigh pulled a tazer from the pocket in her skirt and quickly jumped on Kaylas back flipping her over, Kayla crashed into the floor, Leigh landing on her feet twisted around and pressed her tazer into Kaylas shoulder, Kayla flopped like a fish out of water before laying unconscious. At the same time Jack and Ianto had been wrestling Josh to the floor stunning him with another tazer. Gwen quickly disabled the rift alarms and turned around to face the others,

"Where's Sam?"

"I'm behind you," she cat called walking out of Jacks office Matthew in front of her with her gun pressed to his temple,

"Mum let him go,"

She snorted, "No chance, see I do what I want I don't take orders and I'll kill each and ever one of you," she flung her gun in their direction to prove her point but Matthew chose that moment to elbow her in the ribs then kicking the gun out of her hands. Sam folded over in pain for a moment before hitting the floor and rolling over to grab the gun but Leigh had beaten her to it they both scrambled for the gun. Then there was an unmistakable bang of the gun going off and mother and daughter stared at each other in shock.

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON I PROMISE**


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S NOT VERY LONG BUT IT'S THE END AND ENDING ARE HARD SO ONCE I HAD ONE I DECIDED TO STICK TO IT. ENJOY :)**

**

* * *

**The world seemed to freeze for a moment as Leigh and Sam stared at each other then the world caught up with them, Everything happened pretty quickly after that Sam screamed in pain and collapsed and Leigh dropped the gun. The others came running over to Sam trying to stop the bleeding, Leigh just stood there stunned,

"I didn't I didn't mean to," she whispered over and over again,

"It's okay Leigh," someone told her she wasn't sure who as she watched her mothers eyes glaze over as her spirit left her body.

An hour later Sams body was sitting down in the morgue and Kayla and Josh we're in the cells. Leigh was sitting on Torchwoods ratty looking couch her eyes staring off into the distance no one could get her to talk, not even David who Matthew had called not long after Sam had died. Ianto sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her still body hugging her close she returned his hug resting her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. She didn't cry over her mothers death they'd never been close like that but she hadn't wanted her dead especially by her own hand. Jack chose that moment to walk back into the hub,

"Okay so all of Sams hacks are now gone from the system,"

"What about Kayla and Josh?" Matthew asked,

"Once the Retcon kicks in they'll be shipped home. What are you two going to do?"

"We'll go back home, Torchwood NYC still needs people working there keeping things in order,"

"Alright but you know we could use a doctor here,"

"Sorry," David smiled, "But me and him come as a package deal and my home's in New York,"

"Fair enough. If you ever change your minds you know where we are."

The next day David and Matthew were saying there goodbyes. David hugged Jack,

"Where's Leigh?"

"I have no idea. Leigh come out here and say goodbye would ya!"

Leigh came out of her room her bag she had arrived with slung over her shoulder,

"I don't need to say goodbye I'm going with them,"

"What Leigh you can't,"

She dropped her bag down, "Yeah I can and I will with Sam gone Torchwood New York need a leader. That is if they'll have me?"

Matthew smiled, "Of course we will,"

"Sweetheart you can't. You don't know how to run a Torchwood base,"

"Oh yeah I watch you do it everyday Dad. This is what I want to do. You inspired me that's what parents are suppose to do and I have loved living here with you these past months but it's time for me to step up,"

"Leigh," Ianto moaned, he was on the brink of tears. She smiled at him and engulfed him in a hug whispering in his ear,

"I love you so much welshie. You are such an amazing person and you look after my dad for me,"

Ianto nodded against her shoulder and pulled away, "I'm going to miss you," he gave her a peck on the cheek and let go of her arms. She walked over to Gwen looking her straight in the eyes,

"Look I don't like you very much I never have but you be good to that cutie Rhys,"

"I will be, and for what it's worth I will miss you Hay-Leigh."

Lastly Leigh walked over to her Dad who already had tear tracks on his face,

"You are the best Dad I could have ever asked for and I don't know what I'll do with out you just remember this isn't goodbye it's see you later," she hugged him tightly trying to memorise his scent,

"Better damn well be you have to promise to visit,"

"I promise Daddy." she pulled away from him and picked up her bag. With David and Matthew in toe Hay-Leigh Harkness walked proudly out of the hub as the new leader of Torchwood New York.


End file.
